crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Buffalo Gal Won't You Come Out Tonight
Buffalo Gal Won't You Come Out Tonight is a 157,000 word novel by ElrodW, his first canon story. It follows the adventures of Kayda Franks from manifestation to her first few days at the Whateley Academy. It's followed by Trials of a Warrior. Summary Chapter 1 Chapter 1 was released on 20 July 2014 and covers the period from February 14 to 24, 2007, skipping a few days inbetween. Brandon Franks, an average farm-boy from small-town South Dakota, unexpectedly manifests, and he discovers first-hand just how deep the anti-mutant bigotry runs in the small towns in the upper Midwest. Not only is his life in danger, but his friends abandon him and his existence is changed in ways he and his parents would have never expected. 2007-02-14 2007-02-15 2007-02-17 2007-02-19 2007-02-20 2007-02-21 2007-02-22 2007-02-24 Chapter 2 Chapter 2 was released on 27 July 2014 and continues the events of February 24 and goes to March 3, 2007. As Kayda recovers from a near-fatal beating, she discovers that two spirits have taken up residence in her mind, spirits who promise that they can help her. She also discovers newer ties to her partial Lakota ancestry. But even the new spirits can't stop the fury of the townsfolk who mean to drive the 'evil mutant' from the vicinity. And at the same time, in a paranormal research facility, an ancient evil awakens from its forced slumber. 2007-02-25 2007-02-26 2007-02-27 2007-02-28 2007-03-01 2007-03-02 2007-03-03 Chapter 3 Chapter 3 was released on 17 August 2014 and covers the period from March 4 to 8, 2007. After fleeing her home and the MCO, and finding refuge in the hidden headquarters of a super group in Sioux Falls, Kayda learns more about the attack, including the person who quite probably saved her life. Inquiries about her powers lead to a meeting with a trustee of Whateley, who is intrigued by what she can do. Meanwhile, the ancient evil sets about the task its father commanded it - the destruction of his ancient enemy. She also learns a lesson about the dangers of being a superhero, and the lengths to which friends will go to save those close to them 2007-03-04 2007-03-05 2007-03-06 2007-03-07 2007-03-08 Chapter 4 Chapter 4 was released on 17 August 2014 and covers the period from March 9 to 11, 2007, but only the first day is clearly marked. Healing her friend has an unexpected - but not unwelcome - consequence for Kayda, which leads to some playful (but tasteful) photography. Even with her math and new-found history hobbies, she's feeling cooped up, especially since the MCO appears to still be after her to the point that they're delaying her MID. Called by a shaman, an old Chief on a Lakota reservation begins to plot a way to get Kayda to serve his and the tribes interests. And having missed an opportunity, the old enemy finds a new way to try to attack the vessel holding his enemy - Kayda. 2007-03-09 2007-03-10 It starts from ""Have you thought about what you want to do?" Farm Boy asked as we sat eating our breakfast." 2007-03-11 The appears to start either from "The serpent creature rested for the day in its temporary lair" or "As we loaded our luggage into the car,". Chapter 5 Chapter 5 was released on 5 September 2014 and covers the period from March 12 to 15, 2007. Finally on the road to Whateley, Kayda and her mom encounter problems - both mechanical and MCO. Some unexpected help lets her continue on her way, even as the ancient enemy corrupts a neutral Native American spirit with its own evil, so it will help eliminate Kayda. And arrival at Whateley doesn't end her myriad of problems; in fact, it seems they've magnified. 2007-03-12 2007-03-13 2007-03-14 2007-03-15 Chapter 6 Chapter 6 was released on 5 September 2014 and continues the events of March 15 to 16, 2007. Kayda's initial troubles reveal something more sinister to Headmistress Carson and Fubar. Because of her troubles, she's afraid that she's not making a good first impression, even with her roommate - with whom she shares a highly-coincidental link. Someone doesn't like what her hometown did to Kayda, and she finds another far more shocking surprise in her cottage. 2007-03-16 Chapter 7 Chapter 7 was released on 14 September 2014 and continues the events of March 16 to 18, 2007. Forced to confront an awful reality, Kayda and the staff of Whateley find out some of the unique challenges that lie ahead for her. But Kayda's troubles with security have caused other effects across campus, and she's feeling even more angst trying to do even the simplest routine things like getting meals. Even those who might be friends hold reminders of the past, things that make Kayda's spirit nervous and distrustful, as Kayda struggles to find a way to fit into the madness that is Poe Cottage. 2007-03-17 2007-03-18 Characters Chapter 1 Chapter 2 * Sheriff RL Clarkson * Homestake Paranormal Activities Research Center: ** Ernst Schmidt ** Hazel Two Bears ** Carl (HPARC)|Carl ** Harrington (HPARC)|Harrington Chapter 3 * Homestake Paranormal Activities Research Center: ** Ernst Schmidt ** Hazel Two Bears Chapter 4 Chapter 5 * Mishibijiw (Spirit) Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Category:Stories Category:ElrodW Category:Gen1